Signs
by battlingbard7
Summary: Curious Tony is curious. What about this time? The signing that Abby and Gibbs do. Gabby.


Signs

.

"Abby, what're you doing up here?"

It was a question that Tony DiNozzo had asked, and she was having trouble answering it. Why was she up in the bullpen, instead of down in her lab? Oh, yes, that was it! She was bored. Something that didn't happen often enough at the NCIS headquarters. She was running the last DNA analysis that she had, and now she has nothing else to do while Major mass spec did his work. So, here she was. Up in the bullpen, sitting in Gibbs' chair with her booted feet resting up on his desk. Reaching for a scrap of paper, she scrunched it up and threw it to Tony- who caught it with ease.

"You know, Abby. If Gibbs' catches you at his desk, he'll wanna kill you." The Senior Field Agent explained as he threw the paper ball back to the Goth.

"No, he won't..." Abby scoffed.

"...because you're his favourite." Her sentence was finished for her by Ziva who had been listening in on their conversation whilst continuing with her paperwork.

"Exactly." Abby chirped as she pointed to Ziva for emphasis.

"Answer me one thing, Abby. I'm curious." Curious, he was. He was pretty curious about Abby and Gibbs' relationship. He was going to ask her about their signing. "I know you and Gibbs' sign a lot..."

Abby rolled her eyes.

"I know I've seen you throw it around sometimes... but what does this mean?" Tony asked as he bent his middle and ring finger toward his palm as he raised his hand. Turning his hand around in front of himself a few times until he thought it looked right- raised his hand to Abby and arched his eyebrow.

"I love you," Abby told him as she threw the paper ball back to the Field Agent.

Shaking his head, "I know you do, but what does it mean?"

"Tony, she's saying it means 'I love you'." The Mossad Liaison Officer piped up again.

"Ooooh," Tony answered, getting the point.

Suddenly smiling, he wanted to have some fun with it. "I bet you can't get Gibbs to do it." He challenged, throwing the ball back to Abby.

"Pfft, _Tony_." Abby scoffed, "of course I can. What are the stakes?" she asked curiously.

"If you can get him to sign it, I'll give you fifty dollars." Mentioning, as he pulled said fifty dollars out of his wallet.

"And, assuming that I can't, which I _know_ I will, what do you get in return?"

"Hmmm..." Tony pondered for a moment .There wasn't really anything of Abby's that he had wanted but he had to suggest _something_, "Bert."

Bringing her hand up to her chin, feigning to mull it over. She agrees to the bet. Abby knows too well that Gibbs will return the gesture. He always has since they started their relationship. This way, it was easier for him to express his feelings to her. Words not being his strong suit.

"Fine."

"Wait, you love that farting hippo. We make a bet where you might lose him and you agree happily?" Sitting up in his chair again, not quite being able to grasp her seriousness. It confused him to no end.

Abby nodded, grinning ear to ear.

"Perhaps Abby knows more then she is letting in, Tony." Ziva explained without raising her head from her paperwork.

"Letting on." Tony corrected.

"Knows what?" As ever on queue, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled out of the elevator, coffee in-hand and right into the middle of their conversation. He stopped, standing in front of his desk as he took a sip from his coffee as he acknowledged Abby with a small smile. "Hey, Abs. What'cha doing?"

_Tony is an idiot_, she signed to him.

"You're not telling him are you?" Tony asked, as he sat up in his chair.

"I know he is." Gibbs confirmed to Abby before turning his attention to Tony, "And tell me what?"

"Nothing, boss."

"Good" The Agent mumbled as he made his way behind Abby, who was still sitting in his chair, to open the top draw of his desk to grab his gun and badge. "Grab your gear."

"My three favourite words." Tony said in a kind of sing-song voice.

"Not exactly the three words I had in mind." Abby mumbled just loud enough for Gibbs to hear. Making him smile.

As the Agents made their way to the elevator, Abby stood and called out. "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Stopping before the elevator, he turned around. Catching the paper ball she had thrown to him and asked, "Yea, Abs?"

With a smile on her face, she signed _I love you to _him. Which he promptly returned with a smile mirroring hers as they boarded the elevator.

Tony who'd seen the interaction dropped his chin to his chest, defeated. He received an 'I told you so' from Ziva who stood beside him.

"Looks like I just made fifty bucks!" Abby mumbled to no one in particular as she sat back down at Gibbs' desk rubbing her hands together.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: TWT? I didn't get a word for this one. But I'm getting around to doing: Music, Lab-Rat and Hot & Spicy. So don't worry! I haven't forgotten! This one was in my head for a few days. (:  
A/N 2: Edited for stupid italic-spaz at the end._**


End file.
